starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Ameri Muir
Biography Birth Born on Coruscant very close to Invisec, Ameri Muir (Then Ameri Versk) received a very cosmopolitan view of the galaxy, one with blasters, stormtroopers, and interesting shady characters. But it was not all fun and games, as one particularly malevolent Quarren decided that Ameri could be better used as a slave. He came in the night, when she was around six, and killed her parents who were clerks in two separate offices. He took the young Ameri and torched the apartment, causing a great stampede of the closely packed residents out, providing the perfect cover for his escape. Ameri was taken deep into Invisec for a few years. While there, she learned much about alien cultures, how to handle men, and even more important, how to kill. Her education was overseed by the Quarren who had kidnapped her, intent on turning her into a sex slave. She learned much in the Invisec brothel, but the most important thing she learned was how much she hated slavery. When she got the chance, she broke free from under the Quarren, using what he'd taught her to set two customers against each other. They just happened to be gang leaders and in the ensuing blasterfight, the Quarren was killed. Now freed, Ameri didn't leave the Invisec as really it was all she had. She didn't know really of any life outside of it, nor did she know of anything outside of Coruscant itself. She continued to live her life, learning how to fly from a TIE squadron commander. He was the first good relationship she'd had in her life. He was a refreshing breath of life to her. But as was her fortune, not everything turned out like her dreams. He proposed marriage to her, and she accepted it. He bought her a small CT-500 transport as a wedding gift. Then he was stationed in a different system, for a period of time. When he returned they were to be wed. Ameri understood and accepted the period of separation, knowing that it was his job and she had to be understanding of this if they were to be married and have a life together. On his birthday, she decided to go visit him, and since she had the ship, she had the perfect means of getting there. She didn't even have to get clearance to leave or anything, since he was a pretty high ranking officer in the Starfighter Corps. Wanting to surprise him, she took the transport and came to his base. She was admitted in and then came to his quarters. Opening the door, she found him in the arms of another woman. She calmly found out that the affair had been going on since long before he'd proposed to her. Then she left the base, and he chased her. But her old defenses had come back. For so long she'd developed an iron strong emotional defense to what she saw and what she was put through. This was the first time she'd let it down, and thought that perhaps there was something decent about those in the galaxy. She'd been wrong. After that she'd drifted from system to system, doing odd jobs here and there to keep herself fed and clothed. She settled on Eriadu Eriadu She moved into a simple apartment, taking up work in a bar. She didn't enjoy the work that much, but it kept the roof above her head and the clothes on her back so it was tolerable. Time passed and she became an accepted part of the community. She began to know people and remember things about them, becoming friends with more than a few people thanks to her personality and likability. It was there that she met a man named Grier Sulkur. A regular at the bar, he charmed her and she found out soon enough that he wasn't an honest or moral person. She tried to break the relationship off, but he wanted it to go further, something she was adamant against. Grier wanted to humiliate her and wanted to force her to be loyal and faithful to him and only him. He refused to accept anything other than her complete and total submission to whatever it was he wanted from her. Wanting to put her in her place, he came one night and raped her. Afterwards he warned her that if she went to anyone and told that he'd kill her. She was fearful that he would make good on his promises and decided to keep quiet, only opening the door for the abuse to continue further. He would come at times and though she fought him best she could, he still would have his way with her. Once from the fights they had, she had to go to the hospital and would later bear a scar from it on her right arm. She made up a story when the local police investigated, the threats Grier had made fresh in her mind thanks to a reminder he'd given her while standing by her hospital bed. With no one to turn to the abuse continued for some time. Months into their "relationship", she got pregnant. Though she wanted her first child to come about through a much happier way and though she hated the father of the child, she decided to have the child. She loved her child for the parts of her that was in it. She resolved then and there that no matter what happened, she would get away from Grier. He was no father figure and she knew that he wouldn't have any qualms about hurting her daughter to get to her. She did it to save them both. Lara Versk was born on Eriadu. Shortly afterwards, Ameri ran away from the planet with Lara, leaving Grier after she trapped him in her apartment. She thought that she'd gotten rid of him for good. After all, the galaxy was a huge place, and she could blend in easily. He wouldn't be able to track her down and find her and more importantly, he wouldn't be able to harm little Lara, her primary concern. Little did she know that eventually he'd find her. For the time though, she was safe and that was all that mattered to her. Muir She bought the cheapest passage she could on a bulk transport and headed for a random planet. The first one she could think of was Corellia. When she reached there, she had no where to go, no way of providing for Lara. She was scared that someone, wishing well for Lara, would report Ameri to the authorities and they'd come and take her daughter away. Fortune befell her when one day she met Emmali Vaungier. Vaungier helped her find work and a place to stay. Corellia was a great place to disappear, but Vaungier refused to let her do that, keeping her sane in a way. She raised her daughter as best she could without a husband or help except for Emmali. About a year later, Emmali left to tour the galaxy. As badly as Ameri wanted to go, she had her daughter to think of. Her daughter was her only concern. She was ready and willing to deny herself what she wanted in order to give her child whatever she needed or wanted. Her parents had never really been affectionate or outwarldy. Ameri's daughter would never have to worry that her mother didn't care about her or love her. It was then that she got an offer to pilot a small but roomy cargo vessel that dealt in legal trading. She would be able to take her daughter onboard with her and the pay was good, so she took it. Ameri worked at this job for two years, shuttling cargo from Corellia to different places in the NR and the IR. She had just started her third year when she was asked to let two passengers on a trip by her company. She had no problems with it and allowed Derek Muir and Sor'kel Valt-Muir to ride along with her. During the six hour long journey, she enjoyed their family bickering. It was a sense of belonging that she'd lacked her whole life. The love, the memories, all of it. She saw the way that they played with her daughter and she knew that no matter what she did for her daughter, she'd never be able to give her that, a real family. At the end of the journey, the cargo was seized, as were they, by pirates. Captured, they were taken back to the pirates base. While they were there, Valt-Muir promised her "pretty much whatever you want" for her troubles. She knew who the Muir were and she knew what that meant. Derek eventually managed to break them loose, but Ameri never cashed in that favor. Sor'kel however was a perceptive Bothan and saw that family was what she wanted and needed the most. He offered to adopt her into his family. She accepted, as long as her daughter could come too. Sor'kel jokingly said that he'd always wished to be a grandfather. Sadly, he died soon after, but Ameri was brought into the House of Muir along with her daughter, and their last name changed to "Muir". She met a majority of the family and after staying at the manor for a few months found herself very bored. Tej Muir gave her a job as a test pilot at the Calidna Base/Radion Labs. There, she met up with her friend Emmali Vaungier who'd on the journey met Tej and got offered a job. She met and became fast friends with Cassandra Muir. The three of them became known as the "Angels" or in less polite conversation "Devils" for their ability to seduce men. Kuat Systems Engineering When Kuat Systems Engineering was restructured, Ameri along with the other two Angels joined the company as test pilots. She couldn't bring Lara with her to the new job and had second thoughts about accepting, but knew that her daughter would be safe on Ogriand. She along with the rest of the Angels flew over to the KSE headquarters, where they met Jair Teuton. After the meeting, the team headed to one of the clubs at the space station. It was there that Ameri was introduced to Jair's cousin, Jax Sage. It wasn't love at first sight, not for Ameri, but she felt a deep attraction to the Jedi. She was immediately wary though. All the men she'd ever fallen in love with had treated her horribly, cheating on her or worse. She refused to let that happen this time, especially with her daughter to think about and initially rebuffed all of Jax's advances. His persistence won through though, and she began to open up to him. Just as she did, bad luck struck. Unknown to her, Grier Sulkur had been hired as KSE to be a test pilot as well. It just so happened that he was on the same project as she was. He found her in a passionate embrace with Jax, and all her fears came rushing back to her. She knew that if Grier knew where she was, he wouldn't stop coming after her until he found her and claimed her once more as basically his property. Except now she had Lara and Grier would want to see his daughter. She knew that Grier would turn dangerous and that it was no place for Jax. Fearful of what would happen, she tried to break things off with Jax, but he wouldn't have any of it. Grier eventually found her and introduced himself to Jax. She played it off as an old flame, confusing Jax as to why she was so on edge. Later she revealed to him that she had a daughter and that Grier was the father. She also told him that Grier had been abusive. Sure that Jax was going to be very angry with her for having witheld the information about her daughter from him, Ameri was ready and willing to explain that to her, her daughter was the most important thing in her life, more important than her own happiness. That meant that she had to shelter her daughter from any harm to the best of her ability. She had been unsure where her relationship with Jax had been going and didn't want to jeopardize her daughter. Jax understood. Also, he wasn't angry with her, to her surprise. Unfortunately for them, Grier chose that moment to physically threaten both Jax and Ameri unless Ameri took him to Lara. Jax acted, issuing a threat of his own, one more dangerous and substantial. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to beat the Jedi, Grier left. Sage's Destiny The Angels broke up, temporarily. Cassie and Emmali left to go visit Emmali's homeworld of Silseris. They had plans on starting a mercenary group, one that would eventually become the Vaungiur Mercenaries. Meanwhile, Ameri chose to remain with Jax Sage. She was introduced to and met his older brother, Adam Sage. Furthermore, she was introduced to the crew of the Money Maker. The Money Maker joined the Sage's Destiny, forming a powerful duo of two ships. Her relationship with Jax deepened and she decided that it was time for Jax to meet her daughter. A Jedi that was a friend of the Muir, Brii Fayorn, brought Lara Muir to the Sage's Destiny. Lara, though she was young, was a perceptive child and once she saw that her mother had started a relationship with Jax, she immediately began to misbehave. She didn't like Jax and refused to do anything with him. Despite her attempts to get her daughter to bond with Jax, Ameri was unsuccessful. However, all of this changed when an accident took place. Jax was preparing for a mission and Ameri and Lara were helping him. While Jax and Ameri were speaking to one another, Lara climbed aboard the ship that Jax was going to fly. Jax didn't realize that his future stepdaughter was onboard the vessel and he took off. Droid found the girl, but when he went to speak to Jax about it, Jax mistook the astromech's words. He thought that Droid wanted to have a conversation about Lara and about how she didn't like Jax. In response, he told Droid to be quiet about it, so Droid wasn't able to tell him that Lara was onboard the ship. Ameri realized what had happened only after Jax had jumped to hyperspace. Unfortunately, he was running on communications silence due to the mission's parameters, leaving Ameri alone on the Sage's Destiny to worry herself to death. While she was worrying, Jax, Lara, and Droid had arrived at their destination and had an intersting and death defying adventure. Ameri went straight to Adam to figure out what they could do. The Sage's Destiny sprang into action, heading towards where Jax and Lara were. Ameri was worried sick the entire time they were going there. When they finally arrived, there was a firefight down on the ground as the Sage's Destiny launched fighters and troop transports. Jax and Lara were recovered. Jax was injured, but Lara wasn't hurt. Ameri had found out that they had been attacked not only by combat droids on the planet, but by a Sith witch. When the transport that the two had taken finally docked with the ship, Ameri was in the hangar waiting for them. Since Lara had gotten on board she had displayed an intense dislike of Jax. When they came out of the transport, Lara was wrapped around Jax's neck and he was holding on to her. Lara had a death grip on Jax and when Ameri tried to take Lara away, her daughter refused. She also called Jax her father, which for Ameri was something that she had been working towards, but hadn't expected to happen very soon. While her daughter wasn't that injured, she was still upset over what had happened and was relieved to see that Lara wasn't hurt that badly. More Coming Soon The Force Force Powers Ameri's connection to the Force is slight. She does not have enough of a connection to the Force to be able to develop her skills and become a Jedi. However, she does have enough of a connection where she has a mild form of telepathy, particularly when it comes to Jax Sage. She has unknowingly read his mind more than a few times and it has become a recurring thing now. Because she doesn't have that big of a connection, she does not consider herself a candidate for Jedi training. However, she does wish for her daughter to be trained in the ways of the Force. Skills and Abilities Pilot Ameri is a highly qualified pilot, particularly when it comes to starfighters. She has considerable experience in the field. One of her jobs has been a test pilot for Radion Labs as well as Kuat Systems Engineering, making her used to some of the most top of the line fighter craft that the galaxy has ever seen. She has logged countless hours in both simulators and in actual fighters, more so than some fighter pilots. Behind the sticks of a fighter, bomber, or interceptor, Ameri is at her deadliest. She has experience with freighters and transports, but none with capital-class vessels. Weapons and Equipment Blasters Ameri is well versed in utilizing blasters. She has practiced and has been trained by Muir SpecOps soldiers, making her very deadly and a more than decent shot. Over the years, she has used a variety of blasters, but for the most part, she sticks with what she is comfortable with and what she can easily find powerpacks for, meaning BlasTech weaponry. Her pistol of choice is the DH-23 "Outback" Blaster Pistol, and she has used the gun a wide number of times. If she needs something with a bigger punch, Ameri uses a MiliTech BC-7 Carbine imported to her from the Black Star Confederacy. Non-Blasters When it comes to weapons that aren't blasters, Ameri has been trained in vibroblade combat from her youth on Coruscant. There, she was forced to use whatever she could get her hands on, which was, more often than not, a vibrodagger or similar weapon. Later, when she was with the Muir, she received better training in combat arms regarding vibroweaponry. She knows the dangers of being hit by such a weapon and uses them extensively, almost exclusively, though she has been known to use other melee weaponry if she must. Category:CoruscantiCategory:MirrodinCategory: Ok'rimos